blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Fawnberry
Fawnberry is a pale tan she-cat with darker markings and hazel eyes. She is an apprentice who joined BlogClan June 5th, 2017. Personality On BlogClan, Fawny is quite helpful, and was on almost every day. Now she's much more active on the wiki. But in real life, although she tries to make many friends, Fawnberry is socially awkward, and hides in her room most of the time. She likes to art a lot and has ADHD and DCD. and she is really fun and amazing and funny she is so kind and beelieve me this is the truth tell her shes awesome and bery cool and if you wont say it fite m3 the negative things are lies shes really nice and ill say cool and funny 50 million times if i could because fawny is positively nice and cool i eat you if you not agreeing with me - mysteriousKazoot666Bee FAWNY IS THE BEST AND I'VE COME TO YELL AT HER FOR NOT MAKING A FRIENDS SECTION!!! - Regina On the Blog fawnberry WAS on almost every day haha, and used to be a bit obsessed bUT she still goes on live chat whenever she can, and is currently working on too many fanfictions which she will never finish. On The Wiki fawnberry usually just role plays on the wiki, and attempts to earn achievements. and even after her big edit she realizes that's still true Friends Because Bloo Kept Bugging Me Peto Bloo Oakie Quotes We are all mepod on this blessed day. - Fernfall making fun of Fawnberry's typo of mod on Live Chat I'm not allowed to sing Christmas songs until after Thanksgiving, so the next morning I wake up and start singing Christmas songs and I bug my mother until she agrees to go down in the basement and get all the decorations out. xD Sometimes I'll get reaaalllly close to my mother and sing Christmas songs really quietly just to annoy her and she can't stop me mwahaha - Icy on Live Chat I AM THE SIBLING WHO RUNS INTO THINGS I PROMISE - Ollie on Live Chat IKEA Ice Cream is disappointing - Fawnberry's true statement on live chat. Robbie: *SEES MOD* . *CHASES MOD* Icy: A terrified squeal is heard in the distance. Robbie: WOOSH Fawny: You can see an obsessed blogclanner tracking down the mod. She hands the wild mod a donut. Icy: The wild mod eats the donut faster than humanly possible. Fawny: The obsessed blogclanner keeps handing the mod donuts until she is out. She looks disappointed. Icy: the wild mod keeps eating donuts, then begins her search for more food. -This lovely comment thread on the tavern between Robindawn, Fawnberry and Iceflower Ikea font is life - Stoat's true statement on her clanniversary page. Tea-drinking Wyverns. - my brother, Fishkit, while we were playing Terraria. H*ck 2 ur doorstep1!1!1!1!1!111!! - Best censoring 2k17 It's amazing so fart Sunny - my amazing typo about the Count Of Monte Cristo soundtrack on Live Chat Fawn: Robbie, change your name to 'Robbie who is signed out for 'important porpoises' Sunny: Yes, Robbie, you dolphinitely should ;) Icy: Oh my cod - This comment thread that is full of fish puns on the taverns If you want to hear my ducky winging, click here. - best typo by me Roleplay Characters http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FawnpawBerry/Fawny%27s_Roleplay_Characters Trivia * Fawnberry has two significant others- Softpaw/peep and Streampaw/shadow. they are all laufully married * er idk * she w a s working on a game called the birth of thistleclan, but quit lol * she is in l o v e with the musical count of monte cristo * she does not know what else to write here *this is outdated but she's too lazy to fix it gallery Whee sunny drew me Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Dark Forest Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay